Perfect
by multifandomxgurl
Summary: Why? Why didn't he stop me from leaving that day? Why didn't he tell me he loved me? Why did he take my heart and break it into a million pieces? Perfect by One Direction songfic.


**EDIT:** Hey there! I'm sorry if you thought I posted another one shot, but I only updated this to fix my error. Don't worry, though, as I will continue to post more one shots in the future. Thank you to catspats31 for pointing out that copying lyrics and posting them in my story is wrong. I sincerely apologise for being so careless of the guidelines, and I promise to be more careful next time. Anyhow, I have now removed the lyrics and replaced them with periods, in case anyone wonders where the lyrics were once placed. Enjoy reading!

* * *

 _Awkward_. That is how I feel as I sit across from my date who downs the last of his drink. I toy with my already-empty glass, my eyes darting to the dance floor, to the ceiling, to the flashing lights, to anything but him.

"Do you want another drink?" my eyes snap to him when he asks suddenly. I nod silently, handing my glass over to him. I am not thirsty, but anything to make the situation less awkward.

His figure becomes smaller and smaller as he walks to the bar to get another drink. I let out a grumble, wishing I am at home, watching romantic comedies while eating leftover pizza under the covers. But instead I am on this awkward date with a stranger, courtesy of Bloom.

I know she is just looking out for me, since I wasn't seeing anyone - or that was what Bloom thought.

I _was_ seeing someone. Or should I even call it that? My thoughts drift to him, from his chocolate eyes to his contagious grin...

 _"I'll die if this plan fails," Brandon chuckles, us both slipping into the elevator. Thank God we are alone. "I've worked so hard on this plan for weeks."_

 _"Why waste so much time on that?" I say jokingly._

 _"Oh please, he pranked me in the worst possible - he kicked my balls so hard I couldn't even walk!" he grumbled. "He's going to pay for that."_

 _When the elevator dings and the doors open, I ask quietly, "Room 210, right?"_

 _"Right," he nods. He winks, "Don't fail me, baby."_

 _Rolling my eyes fondly, I turn and look for Room 210, with him hot on my heels._

 _208...209... Aha! 210, I think to myself. "Showtime." I say under my breath._

 _I give a frantic knock on the door, and Brandon stands in front of me, the bucket of flour ready in his hands._

 _Soon, a messy-head peeks out of the room, and Brandon immediately pours the bucket over his head, the white flour going all over._

 _"Hey! Who's that?" Riven sounds enraged, his voice groggy and muffled by the bucket. Brandon and I burst out laughing, clinging onto each other like there is no tomorrow._

 _"Revenge is sweet!" Brandon chides, his chocolate eyes sparkling cheerfully._

I snap out of my thoughts when my date - what was his name again? - sits across from me again, handing me my drink.

"Here you go," he says almost curtly, and I accept the drink with a small "thank you".

My date - Andy, I remember now - clears his throat, giving me a small smile, and I groan inwardly. Honestly, I was in no mood for conversation. It was already awkward between us, and more conversation would lead to silence, which would make the situation even more awkward than it already is.

"How long have you known Bloom for?" he asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"For as long as I can remember," I shrug. "She's been with me through everything and all. She's my best friend."

"I can see that," Andy smiles, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"What about you?" I ask him rather unwillingly. "How do you know Bloom?"

"Oh, uh..." he chuckles nervously. "She's my ex."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. If Bloom dated this guy, I would have known him. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but it ended in good terms, actually. We only dated for like a week." he answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

The silence again...

 _"Brandon, you're going to get yourself arrested," I squeal, trying to ignore the fact that the boy beside me was driving at 120 kilometers per hour, and that the passenger seat window is wide open and cold wind is stinging my cheeks. I grip my seat belt tighter._

 _"No police around here," he laughs. "Just the two of us, baby."_

 _"Drive slower!" I cry over the deafening wind._

 _"No chance of that," he grins wolfishly, his brown eyes darting to me for a split second._

 _"If I die you've got blood on your hands," I sigh jokingly. He didn't say anything after that, and - thankfully - slowed down not long after. We fall into a comfortable silence, before I ask, "Where is our destination, exactly?"_

 _He stares into my eyes again with those damn brown eyes. So piercing, so deep, it makes me melt. With a grin, he says, "Nowhere."_

My thoughts drift away when Andy's phone rings.

"Um," Andy looks at me sheepishly, "I have to take this."

I shrug, and he walks away to answer his call. I sigh deeply for the hundredth time that night. This might be the most disastrous date I've ever been on. I take a sip of my still-full drink, and my eyes dart all over the club, trying to find someone or something that could pass my time.

And that's when I see him.

I spit out my fruit punch as I see him. He's here. Here, in this club with me, after we "broke up" merely two weeks ago.

There he is, leaning against the bar, a drink in hand, laughing with the bartender, his brown eyes sparkling as it always did when he laughed.

I take in his appearance. He is clad in a simple black shirt and jeans, his brown hair styled up a little different than usual, and a stubble had grown since the last time I saw him.

Oh my God. Oh my God. He looks so fucking good, my mind immediately goes to "I-is-potato" mode. I couldn't comprehend what's actually happening that I completely freeze up on the spot.

 _"You know we can't keep doing this," I say one day, the thin sheets of Brandon's bed covering my bare body._

 _"What do you mean?" he barely asks as he rolls over ghosts his lips over mine, his brown hair falling into his eyes._

 _I slowly sit up. "I mean, is that..." I sigh. "We have to stop seeing each other. I want to be in a serious relationship, and not just mess around."_

 _He mirrors my actions, a scowl etching his usually jaunty features. "You said you weren't looking for one," he growls._

 _"Honestly? I've thought about it. And I've changed my mind. I want to be with someone who's serious about a relationship," I get up from his bed and start dressing myself as quickly as I could. I ignore his piercing stare burning holes right through me._

 _"You mean throw away everything we've been through together?" I can't help but look up to him when I hear him speak. He still has that frown on his face, his body still bare from the passion we shared a mere ten minutes ago._

 _"It was just messing around, remember?" I quote him from a few months ago, tugging my pants up my legs. I look away from him._

 _"Wait," he pleads. "Stay." I can't look at him. I can't._

 _I turn and walk away. I close the door shut behind me as I stepped out, thinking it'll be the last time I'll ever see him again._

But here I am, in the same damn bar with him, while he laughs away at something someone tells him. Like he didn't break my heart a mere two weeks ago. Like I didn't leave my heart with him when I left that room that fateful day.

I try to crane my neck to see what he's doing when he steps out of my view, and I almost forget where I am until Andy's soft voice snaps me from my thoughts and brings me back to reality. And for a second, I forget that the man I'm in love with is on the other side of the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks with concern, his eyebrows knitting together ever so slightly.

Looking at his face, I decide that I'm finally tired of lying to this guy, so I smile ruefully. Neither one of us wants to be here anyway. "Honestly, Andy, not really. I'm sorry that Bloom forced us both on this date."

His face is blank for a moment, and I'm afraid that I had said the wrong thing. But then he cracks a smile at my bluntness. "I was afraid that you weren't feeling the same way."

I am about to reply, when the sound of a microphone being turned on and spoken into catches both our attention. Our eyes dart to the stage at the corner of the room, where a man is standing and speaking into the microphone. I decide to ignore what he's going to say, until I hear the last few words coming out of his mouth.

"So, with his original song 'Perfect', I present to you, Brandon Shields!" the man says, and my eyes widen like the size of saucers when I hear his name.

 _A song_. He's going to sing a _song_.

He once told me he likes songwriting, but he does it as an occassional hobby and he hasn't written a full song or anything substantial yet.

But an original song? With an instrumental, a _melody_? I don't even know if he plays any instruments, and imagining him composing a full song is so unusual, yet amazing.

Suddenly, Brandon steps out from the darkness onto the brightly lit stage, and all of my thoughts about the song melt away. Seeing him so clearly under the lights made my heart flutter. _God_ , the things this man does to me.

The crowd roars in excitement as he stands center stage, and there are even a few wolf whistles coming from some girls. I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the fact that these girls would hear him sing only in a few moments, when he's admitted to me before that he's only sung in front a few people before, me included.

He flashes the crowd his killer grin that makes my heart beat so loud I could hear it in my ears.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" he cries into the microphone, earning him some cheers from the crowd.

I close my eyes at the sound of his voice. God, I missed it so much. It is so deep, soft, and smooth, that it sends a chill down my spine.

"So, fun fact, this is actually the first song that I've ever written and composed by myself. It's a bit cheesy, but I hope you like it," Brandon admits. "I dedicate this song to the girl I let get away too easily, even though I shouldn't have. She was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I miss her so damn much, and if you're somewhere in the audience listening, Stella Solaria, I love you... and I always have."

The lights dim and the music slowly starts, and everyone starts swaying from side to side.

Everyone except for me.

...

His words echo in my head.

 **I love you... and I always have.**

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I know it's Andy.

"Stella, you know that guy?" he asks quietly, and I slowly nod.

"He's the one I was seeing before this," I tell him just as quietly, turning to see his face threaded with confusion.

"And... he _loves_ you?" he queries.

"Yeah..." I pause before continuing. "And I love him."

...

I can't help but close my eyes in regret when I hear those words. Those were the exact words he told me when I first met him. And I agreed to only mess around with him, before he took my heart and I screwed everything up.

"You... love him? Then why did you leave him?" Andy gasps in surprise.

"Because I... I didn't know he loved me back. And I wanted a serious relationship," I say, trying not to let my voice waver. Tears start pooling in my eyes. I want to scream, cry, laugh and sob at the same time. A thousand questions run through my mind, and the room starts spinning right in front of my eyes.

Why? Why didn't he stop me from leaving that day? Why didn't he tell me he loved me? Why did he take my heart and break it into a million pieces?

 _..._

Even though the tears start falling, a smile creeps its way onto my face. I run a hand through my blonde locks as all my memories with him come hitting me like a ton of bricks. He wrote the song about us - about our relationship, if you could even call it that.

"It looks like he really loves you, eh?" Andy says jokingly, and I laugh through my tears and wipe them away.

"I'm sorry I'm crying over my ex on what is supposed to be our date," I grin at him, trying to lighten the mood. I sniffle slightly, and he hands me a tissue.

"You know what... what if we just be friends?" he offers, and I nod appreciatively.

"I think I'd like that."

 _..._

I close my eyes and enjoy his voice. Hearing him sing, about the both of us, brings out all the emotions I thought I had locked away in the back of my mind. I had only met him a few months ago, but it's crazy how those few months changed my entire life.

 _..._

"He's got a huge talent there," Andy suddenly speaks up after being quite for a while. "Singing, and songwriting. That's quite a dangerous combo. You're quite the lucky girl."

I smile inwardly, but I frown at Andy. "He and I are over, Andy," I say firmly.

"What? Even after you heard him say he's in love with you?" Andy raises his eyebrows.

"But... but what if he still only wants to mess around? What if he tells me he loves me but is seeing someone behind my back?" I cry out, my frown turning into a deep scowl. "What if... what if he hasn't changed at all?"

Andy falls silent upon hearing my words.

 _..._

It is too much for me to listen anymore. I shake my head to get rid of all the thoughts clouding my head. The room is spinning again, and all of a sudden I feel claustrophobic in this dark, cramped and crowded club.

 _..._

Brandon finally finishes singing, and the crowd roars and claps cheerfully, not helping with my growing headache. I tap Andy on the arm and he looks at me questioningly.

"I think I need some fresh air," I barely breathe out, and he nods understandingly.

I immediately sprint out of the club and into the alleyway beside it. Thankfully, it is deserted. But it is also dark and cold, and I curse myself for wearing such a short dress and no jacket. I lean against the wall to hide myself in the shadows in case any creeps see me here.

I slowly breathe in and breathe out, which I usually do whenever I get a headache. I close my eyes to gather my thoughts and do not notice the shadow at the end of the alleyway until it's too late.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here alone," a deep, familiar voice sends a chill down my spine. But I swear to not let it deter me.

"I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself, thanks," I snap at him.

He stays quiet for a moment before piping up again. "You moved on quick," he tries to say casually, but I could hear him trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"What does it matter to you?" I ask harshly.

Brandon finally steps into view and I hold back a gasp when I see how amazing he looks. Seeing him on stage is nothing compared to seeing him up close, and it's driving me wild. He's wearing a jacket now, and his hands are tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

"It matters to me because I love you," Brandon's tone softens.

"That's not what you said the last time I saw you," I seethe. "And anyway, I'm happy with my new guy. You should leave me alone."

For a moment, he stands there unmoved, and I assume he would turn around and finally leave me. But in the next moment, I'm suddenly pressed up against the wall, with his body on mine, and my arms pinned next to my head.

"What are you _doing_?" I ask him, intending for my tone to come out harsh, instead it's breathy and flustered.

"Why are you such a tease?" he growls lowly, peppering my neck with kisses. "Laughing and talking with your new boyfriend while I'm in the background singing the song I wrote for you."

"Brandon, stop," I whimper, but I don't really mean it. He feels so good being pressed up against me. I didn't know how much I really missed him until I felt his lips against my skin. "What's between us, it's over."

"You know you want this," he whispers against my neck, and it takes all strength in my body to not let out a moan when he kisses my sweet spot. "You and I both know it."

"My date's in there," I lie weakly, getting lost in the haze of lust. "He-he's _waiting_ for me."

"Fuck your date," he growls again. "You want me, and only me."

I do, I really do.

"No, Brandon," I shove him with all my might, and he stumbles back. "I want to be with him. I want to be with someone I _know_ I can be with _for the rest of my life_. Someone who wouldn't sleep with me one day, and kiss someone else the next day."

"You really think I would do that?" he asks me, an emotion I couldn't decipher flashing in his eyes.

"Just _stop_ , Brandon! You don't know how much it _kills_ me to be completely head-over-heels in love with you, but you don't feel the same way. To know that you will never be truly _mine_!" I sob, tears finally falling from my eyes. His face softens and he gets closer to me, wiping away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb. He cups my face with his hands, looking into my eyes.

Before I knew it, his lips connect with mine for a mind-blowing kiss. A kiss shouldn't feel this good, but it is like our lips were made to kiss each other. A perfect match in heaven.

"Brandon," I breathe as I pull away, unable to think properly. My mind is in a blur, my thoughts all jumbled up in a haze. I stare into his soulful, piercing brown eyes, full of emotion.

"Shh," he whispers into my ear, snaking a strong arm around my tiny waist. I feel so small, so little in front of him, but when he embraces me, our bodies molded together perfectly, as one. Like we were made for each other.

He presses his lips against mine again, and I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

" **I'm all yours** ," he says against my lips, and I imprint those words onto my mind.

He is mine.

And I am his.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hello everyone! So, I wrote this one shot years ago but I never finished it, so I decided to fix and finally finish it. It was originally intended to be a Niall Horan fanfiction, but I thought how amazing it would be if it was instead my favourite couple in the world (aside ShinRan), Brella! I was also going through my old writing and found a lot of one shots, so this book might turn out to be a one shot book with Brandon and Stella as the main couple. I apologise if there are any mistakes and cringy parts. I hope you enjoy it and of course please R&R!


End file.
